


all the best secrets

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: Anya gets Lexa a kitten for her birthday, and Raven helps her make the poor animal survive till the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i been sitting on this for like a month  
> it's honestly not that great, but i tried hard (at least at the beginning)

Anya barges into their dorm room the way she always does; without so much as a knock, and cussing. 

“ _Fuck_.”

“Hello to you, too,” Octavia greets her, not looking up from their phone. 

“Hey,” says Anya, quite distractedly.

“Hey yourself.” 

She seems to finally focus when Raven speaks up. She zeroes in on her and points a finger, for a good measure.

“Can you keep a secret, Reyes?” she asks, squinting dangerously. 

“No,” Octavia says.

“Shut up, O,” Raven frowns at her room mate. “Spill it, Woods.” 

Anya shakes her head. “Not here. Come with me.” 

And then she grabs her by an arm and basically drags her outside. Raven just manages to take a jacket from the hook by the door. 

“Where are we going?” she asks after several minutes of quiet walking through the campus.

“My place.” 

“If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just said so. Octavia wouldn’t judge.” 

“Haha,” Anya deadpans.

“Don't tell me it doesn't sound tempting.” 

“No,” Anya lies. “There are more important matters at hand.” 

Raven rolls her eyes dramatically. “Will you finally tell me what the fuck is up or should I just figure out myself? I'm pretty smart, you know.” 

“Oh. I got Lexa a kitten for her birthday.” 

“A kitten?” 

Several students turn their heads in their direction after this particularly loud exclamation. 

“Yes,” Anya grits through her teeth, “a kitten. And I need you to help me hide it until the party.” 

“But the party is on Saturday,” Raven remembers. 

“And?” 

“Today is Thursday.” 

“ _Fuck me_.” 

“Can do.”

 

So Raven ends up spending the rest of her afternoon in Anya's apartment. Her place is small, but still cozy and comfortable to stay in. The kitten is beautiful. It hides behind an armchair, the one by the window, looking at Raven with big blue eyes. It's a tabbi cat, still small enough to fit into Anya's palms. 

“Why do you need me to stay, anyway?” she wonders after the kitten allows her to pet it. 

“Because I'm working the night – actually, nights, if it's Thursday,” Anya explains. 

“You could have said I'll have to sleep over, I'd get my stuff.” 

“I'll borrow you some of mine, don't worry, Reyes.” 

 

Raven also finds out that Anya is terribly under-prepared. She didn't think to buy anything for the kitten to eat, nor did she had the mind to set up a temporary potty. Raven sends her off to work with “I'll take care of this, gosh” while Anya stands by the door, doing her best impression of a kicked puppy. Raven _almost_ feels sorry for her. 

She makes a quick trip to the corner store, feeds the kitten, and while the kitty naps Raven makes the potty out of a cardboard box and newspapers torn to shreds. She smiles at the tiny animal before making herself a cup of tea, and going about her night routine. It takes her a while to go through Anya's closet to find something to sleep in, and a towel. It's a pleasant surprise to find a bathtub when she opens the bathroom door. Yet Raven decides to take a shower, for the sake of the kitten. She doesn't take long. 

 

Raven is asleep on the couch while the TV is on mute when Anya comes home. The kitten is curled up on her shoulder. She squints at her phone. It's nearly five am. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Anya whispers, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“It's okay. Goodnight.” 

“Night,” she yawns as she pads towards her room. 

 

Friday goes around in a blur. Raven answers O's texts, goes to classes, grabs a lunch, goes to her workshop, texts O some more, and swings by their room for a toothbrush. She's lucky Octavia isn't there, because they are known to be insufferably curious. 

“Why did you pick me to be your...,” Raven searches for the right expression, “partner in crime?” 

She hears Anya chuckle in the kitchen. 

“Was it for my good looks or for my smarts?” she tempts. 

“Neither.”

Raven scoffs.

“Clarke wouldn't be able to keep something like this from Lexa. And O is too busy banging my cousin.” 

Gagging sounds follow and Raven laughs. 

“Fair enough.” 

She's always liked Anya. She's funny, in an unusual way, and dangerously attractive. Also she's kind of an asshole. The whole package, really. 

“And you're not that bad of a company, actually.” 

Raven laughs. “Well, thank you. Coming from you, Anya, that's really a compliment.” 

Anya hums, then announces: “Dinner's ready.” 

“Aw, thanks, mum!” 

“I take it back. You're the worst.” 

 

Lexa cries when she is presented with the little ball of stripey black fur. 

(It was one hell of a challenge to get the kitten to the party unnoticed, but they made it. Thanks to Raven, of course.) 

She clutches the animal to her chest while Clarke coos and gets countless tissues. 

“What a sap,” Anya mutters. 

“Hypocrite,” Raven accuses her.

“What?”

“I saw you, you were on the verge of tears yourself.”

“Shut up.” Anya rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, shut up and dance with me, will you?” 

 

After way too much dancing, way more alcohol, several make-out sessions and too rushed goodbyes, they stumble their way back to Anya's apartment.

“Shh! Can you keep a secret?” Anya slurs, leaning heavily on much sober Raven.

“What now?” she asks.

“I'd really... really wanna fuck you.”

“Yeah, let's do that when you're sober, Don Juan.” 

 

(“Oh, fuck, my head is gonna explode.”

“Good morning to you, too.”

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” 

“You said you wanted to fuck me, so I thought we were past the “you sleep on the couch” thing.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”)

 

Anya enters their dorm room the way she always does.

“ _Goddamn it_.”

“Can you please learn to knock?” asks Raven, standing in the middle of the room half dressed. 

“Oh.” Anya drinks the sight in. “I'd say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.” 

“Of course.” 

“You don't need to get dressed for me.”

Raven arches a brow. “What if I am busy?” 

“You're not.”

“What if O comes back?”

“They're at Lincoln's place.” 

“I don't know if I should be impressed or scared.” 

Anya crosses the distance between them with four long strides. 

“I'll take either as long as you kiss me.” 

“Impressed it is,” Raven murmurs into her lips. 

Anya cradles her jaw as their lips slide together, the sensation familiar yet sort of new. Raven trails her fingers down Anya's neck and into the mess of dirty blonde hair. When Anya bites down into her lower lip, she tugs. Anya groans into her mouth. 

It's so easy to take off her clothes, fall into Raven's unmade bed. So easy to get lost in kissing her and learning her body. Her fingers trace out the path that her mouth takes, Raven's heavy breathing and the occasional moan a pleasant melody. 

“Come on, asshole,” Raven prompts when Anya lingers way too long, her cheek rested on her thigh.

“You're the one who will be coming.”

“Not if you take another century- angh!” 

 

Fifteen minutes later Anya smirks, her lips glistening with Raven's cum. “Told you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, now get your ass up here so I can repay the favour.” 

 

A year goes by and on the night before Lexa's birthday party, Raven is lying in Anya's bed. Anya's breath is tickling the back of her neck, her hand resting on her side. 

“Raven?” she murmurs into the dark. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Don't tell me we're getting Lexa another kitten.” 

There's a chuckle. “No. Maybe next year.”

“What is it, then?” 

“I love you.”


End file.
